save me
by cecebaby4103
Summary: When Ally was just 8 her mother died ever since then her father has been abusing her.One day she gets so fed up with her life that she attempts suicide,but will the Mute boy Austin moon save her?
1. Chapter 1

_Fat...Stupid...ugly...bitch...whore..._

Thats what they call me.I'm the girl nobody likes, the girl everybody hates.I'm the girl that gets picked last by the captain when we're getting ready to play a game at recess,I'm the girl who doesn't have the richest family in town,where I have to wear the same clothes everyday and the same dirty old shoes everyday.I'm the girl that cuts their wrists,and writes their thoughts in a stupid old worn out diary...I'm the girl that wishes their life could just end, the girl who wishes to just...Die.I'm the sad,heart broken,angry,depressed,suicidal,Ally Dawson...

* * *

"Wake up you stupid bitch!"The man who I disappointedly call my father yanks the blanket off of my warm bed, leaving me to shiver from the coldness."School starts in fifteen minutes I want you out by ten if your not gone by then...Well you know what happens next." _yea...I do..._ he walked out my room slamming the door.

 _I hate him_

I hurry out of my bed and rush to my closet,quickly picking out clothes. I picked out the black jeans I wore the day before yesterday and the long sleeve shirt I wear every day . To cover up my bruises and cuts. I slip on my converse that have a small hole in the bottom which I patched up with cotton balls and tape.

I hurry to the bathroom and brush my teeth,when I was done I checked the timer my father sets in my room in the morning and noticed I only had 2 minutes and 45 seconds left to leave the house. I rush over to my small cracked mirror and applied blush to cover up the the bruises my father left last night. I cringed each time I dabbed on them. This time I got beat for not bringing him his water he asked for during dinner time.

"45 SECONDS LEFT!"He shouted from downstairs. I quickly dabbed faster cringing harder then closed my foundation shut and ran downstairs. I quickly ran to where I kept my book bag and jetted towards the door,but I was stopped...

"WAIT!"My father yelled. I instantly stopped running and slowly turned to face him."Were you just running in my house?"He asked,his voice chaining to deep. I quickly shook my head 'no'

"You lying bitch!I just saw you running in _my_ house!You lied...You already know how I feel about lying."He said through gritted teeth. I looked down and set my book bag on the ground.

"Go to the basement."He says. My body shook with fear and my throat tightened, you know the feeling in your throat when your about to cry,thats what it felt like in that moment.

"NOW!"He shouted. I hurried past his way and made my way downstairs to the basement where nobody was able to hear me cry for help.

When I got downstairs to the basement,my father was behind me with a whip.

"Sit down on the chair like a good girl."He said his eyes turning black. I sat in the chair like he asked me too.

"Father."I cried."I am so, so, so,sorry for running in the house I promise I wont do it again."I pleaded.

"Now, ally bear isn't that what you said the last time?So you're lying to me again?"He asked. I shook my head fast."Extra punishment."He said. He closed the basement door and carried away with my punishment leaving me to scream and cry for help. I dont know why I even try to scream for help...Nobody can hear me and even if they did nobody would save me, because nobody cares about me...If I were to die today everybody would be happy...I could already see the celebration going on.

When my father was finished he walked out the basement leaving me on the floor to cry. I looked down at the bruises he left on my weak skin. They were red, some were even bleeding. Thank goodness he didnt hit my face or else I would have to apply more blush to it and he doesn't like it when I stick around in the house longer then I should.

I got up from the floor and walked out the basement checking the mirror in the hall making sure he didn't leave serious bruises. My face looked the same as before. I quietly walked to where I left my book bag and walked out of the hell hole I call home.

* * *

 **hey guys!so sorry I have not been updating I've been so so so busy with school and a lot of things have been going on at the moment...But let me know is you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I will update the chapter ASAP...Please review your thoughts my loves!Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to the dirty brown doors that lead me to my school, I felt that feeling I always feel when I'm here...fear and humiliation. I push open the doors and prepare for the worse.

As usual everybody stopped and stared at me,some even laughed. I tug my strap from my book bag closer to my shoulder and slowly make my way to my locker.

"Hey slut."My bully, Kira Starr greeted rudely. Kira was a dark skin, middle height beautiful girl. Her father owned the biggest record company which means her family has loads of money. For two years Kira has been bullying me. Everyday she tortures me physically and emotionally. Seeing me cry is her satisfaction.

"H-Hey K-Kira."I looked down.

"Did you finish my homework?"She asked. Shoot!I forgot to do it.I was so busy at home that I couldn't even finish Kira's homework,let alone mine.

I nervously looked at Kira."Im sorry."I said. "I didn't mean to I swear Kira I am so sorry."I stuttered, fear overtaking me as usual.

Kira looked at me for a moment, then she raised her hand and struck me. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor dropping my book bag. The hallway laughed loudly and pointed.

Kira bent down to my ear and whispered horrible things into it.

I picked up my things from the floor and hurried to the girls bathroom

I opened the door, the cold wind smacking my face and I ran inside closing the door and blocking it with the trash can. I ran to the corner and laid on the dirty floor and just sobbed till my checks soaked and my head ached. After a moment,

I headed to my book bag and dug out my pencil case that contained a blade and bandages. I quickly opened up the case and pulled out the blade from it then I raised up my sleeve and started to cut my wrists. I watched my blood drip from my arm and fall on the white tiles.

 _"Why cant I just kill myself?Nothing is stopping me, nobody is stopping me."_ I thought." _If I were to die right now who would care?Who would even notice?I have no friends,my own father hates me, my mother died of cancer,I get tortured every single day dammit!So whats stopping me?!"_

I get up from the floor and look at the mirror.

"Nothing is stopping me"My voice cracked. I walked to the window and opened it till it could not open any more. I went through it and stood on the edge.

"Im sorry mom."I whispered. I took a deep breath and got ready to jump off and end my miserable life,but I was stopped.

"Please don't"A voice said. I looked over. It was Austin moon, the mute kid. When he was just 9 his parents died ever since then he's been going home to home,he's never been in a real home longer then a year.

"Please don't jump,Ally."He softly said.

"Why are you here?H-how did you get in, I blocked the door?"I said. He pulled me off the edge of the window and back inside the girls bathroom

"Your not really a good door blocker."He joked. How could he joke at a time like this?

"Go away!Cant you see Im doing something!?"I yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving,Ally so come on."Austin gently pulled. I pulled his grasp off my tiny pale wrist and pushed him.

"No!"I cried."Go away!Please!"I yelled. By now my body was shaking and tears were running down my face like a water fall. He reached for my hand, but I pushed him away and backed away from him.

"Ally just please come with me I promise I will keep you safe"Austin said. His eyes turning sad. I slammed my hands to my ear and started loudly singing the 'ABC's'. I closed my eyes and paced back and forth.

All of a sudden I started feeling dizzy. I opened my eyes, everything was turning blurry and I started seeing spots

"Ally are you okay?"Austin asked.

My knees gave out on me and I collapsed on the floor.

"Ally!"I heard, then everything turned black.

* * *

I open up my eyes, I look around and see I'm in a corn field, golden corn field. the weather is warm, the birds and butterflies are happily flying and the sun is brightly shining.

Where am I?Am I alive?Am I dead?

"Hello."A female voice softly said. I swung around and saw a woman. She had long silky beautiful brown hair and she was wearing a white long gown. She had a smile plastered on her face, her smile was so beautiful her teeth were pearly white and her skin glowed beautifully.

"Hello."I said. The woman smiled at me then brought her hands to her mouth, a few tears fell from her cheeks."Are you okay?"I asked. She nodded and wiped her tears.

She came closer to me.

"Ally doll,you're so very pretty baby girl."She grasped my shoulders.

"uh thank you?H-how do you know my name?"I asked.

"H-how can I forget?Your my baby girl."She said.

My eyes opened wide.

"Mom?"I whispered. She chuckled.

"Hello there." She said.

"Y-y-your alive?"I said. She looked down and shook her head.

"No baby girl."She looked up.

"Then h-how can I s-see you?"I asked.

"Because your in heaven,sweetie."My mother smiled.

"What!"I gasped."I'm dead?"My mother mimicked my previous action.

"Oh god no,no,no Darling. You've got a lot more wonderful years ahead"My mother said.

"Then why am I here?N-not that I don't enjoy it here, its beautiful."I smiled and observed the area. My mother nodded and smiled.

"It is beautiful here isn't it?But you're here because I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"I asked.

"How are you?"My mother asked.

"Im fine."I lied. She gave me a ' _look_ ' and even though it was just a _look_ it was strong enough for me to know that she knew I was lying. "Fine."I sighed."Im not _good,_ Im miserable.I hate it back on Earth,mom and Earth hates me."

"Oh Earth doesn't hate you,honey."She stroked my brown locks of hair.

"Then why does everything go wrong for me?"I sadly said.

"Because life is preparing you for many other obstacles that may come."My mother said.

"Oh, so theres gonna be more miserable days?"I rolled my eyes.

"Yes,but theres also gonna be good wonderful days too."My mother said.

"Yea?And when are those days gonna come?"I asked.

"Well, you will have to see to find out."

"Things will get better,Ally doll. I promise you. It may seem hard,but its gonna get better and soon your gonna be glad you didn't give up on life like you plan to."My mother said. I looked down.

"How do you know I was planning to give up?"I asked.

She smiled at me.

"It may seem like Im not around,but trust me honey I know exactly what happens at school and at home."She said.

"Cant you stop it?"I asked.

"No sadly I cant."She said."But I could tell you that what goes around comes back around."She said.

"Goodbye doll."She whispered.

"What?"I said.

"I have to go now."She whispered.

"No mom please don't go!"I begged,but it was too late my mother had disappeared along with the beautiful scenery.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am back with another chapter, I am so glad that you guys liked this story and I really appreciate your reviews and favorites on this story. You guys are really the best! I am currently on spring break so I will update tomorrow for you guys and the following week,but next week wednesday-friday I will be away so I will be unable to update for you guys those three days,but dont worry I will defiantly come back,but for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know in the reviews and I will write to you guys tomorrow, bye!**

 **cece~**


End file.
